


The Families Receive the News

by daydreamexpress



Series: AnnE [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Good times, Happy times, Letters, Renew Anne with an E, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamexpress/pseuds/daydreamexpress
Summary: Bash, Marilla and Matthew receive letters from Anne and Gilbert telling them about the recent developments in their lives, after the events of episode 10 of season 3.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Series: AnnE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601335
Comments: 17
Kudos: 238





	1. Bash Receives News From Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> For the letters Anne and Gilbert write to each other and a lot more, see my main work (where these letters are heavily referenced) [**Anne and Gilbert's Correspondence**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652183)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bash receives his first letter from Gilbert, accounting the recent developments in his life.

It was Tuesday morning when Bash received his first letter from Gilbert. Miss Hazel had brought the mail inside before leaving for her morning chores. Bash was still sitting at the breakfast table with Delly, as he went through the mail.

"Look Delly! It's a letter from your Uncle Gilby. He's probably writing to tell us about his trip. Let's see..."

* * *

Dear Bash,

I have the most exciting news for you. Anne and I are together. We're officially romantically involved. There is so much she and I still need to discuss, and we'll have to do so through correspondence, but we are at last together, and I wouldn't have things any other way!

I am so thrilled to be telling you this good news. I can picture you jumping up enthusiastically from your chair and doing a silly dance around the kitchen, probably boasting to Delly about how you knew all along this day would come.

Well, you did my friend. You absolutely did.

* * *

Bash's reaction to the first few sentences of the letter were a series of loud exclamations.

"What?...That was NOT what I was expecting!...Together, together?...With Anne?"

"Yeah, you bet your bum I'm doing a silly dance. Oops, sorry Delly!"

Bash leapt out of his chair and indeed performed a silly dance in the middle of the kitchen, to which baby Delphine granted an adorable laugh.

"It's true! I did know, Delly, I did know!"

Bash sits back down, to continue with the rest of the letter.

* * *

I assume you're curious as to how and when it all happened, so I am relating to you the momentous day that was yesterday, when I made a little stop in Charlottetown, at Anne's boarding house, before making my way to Toronto.

I still need to pinch myself every time I bring to mind what happened, much like Anne did when we first kissed, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

* * *

Cue Bash's enthusiastic reaction.

"Hold up?...Pinched?...Kissed?...First kissed? There was more than one?...What?...My boy!"

* * *

I was on my way to Charlottetown when I ran into Mr. Barry and his daughter, Diana.

Diana makes her way over to the seat across from me and authoritatively plants herself in it. She has a look on her face that I don't think I've ever witnessed on anyone before. She is absolutely livid! I sensed I was about to get a good scolding, and it wasn't long before she unleashed on me her full wrath, and Bash, I am so grateful for her wrath.

She scolded me harshly, yet didn't say anything I didn't deserve, about how poorly I had handled things with Anne. After listing the countless occasions I could have let her know of my true feelings, she ended her passionate speech with mention of a letter Anne had written me telling me she loves me.

A letter I never received.

Bash, until that point I was certain, and had accepted the fact that Anne didn't return my feelings. The second I discovered that wasn't the case you can be sure I jumped right off the train to go to her!

I mean, I didn't literally jump of the train; I did wait until the train stopped, but I did hop off and sprint to Anne's boarding house within minutes, aided only by directions hastily shouted at me by Diana, herself still on the train.

It felt as if my feet were being guided by a much bigger force. Well, they were.

When I arrive at the front lawn of the boarding house, who do I see stepping out but Anne, looking radiant in her gorgeous blue dress, her beautiful red hair having fallen on her shoulders. She slowly came towards me and Bash, I know that as long as I live I will never forget the image of her in that moment. She was Aphrodite before my very eyes! I put my hand on her cheek, and the loving gaze she gave me was indescribable. We looked into each other's eyes and my heart was so full of love, I was sure it could burst at any moment.

And then, we kissed.

Bash, you are my trusted confidante. It was my first kiss. It was the most magical moment of my life. When we pulled away she did this gesture. She pinched herself, wondering if what was happening was real. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe she actually loved me. So, I asked her whether she truly had feelings for me and instead of saying anything, she kissed me again. Now that was my second kiss, and it quickly surpassed the first as the most magical moment of my life, as it was Anne who passionately kissed me.

I feel as if all my dreams have come true. I have brought to mind the moment a million times since it happened. I have a hard time believing it was only yesterday.

Then, unfortunately, it was noon, and I had to dash to leave in time for Toronto. I made it here late last night. My head was in the clouds the entire way, as you can imagine.

My first day has been going really well. The environment is welcoming yet formidable. I don't expect to have it easy. I have already become acquainted with a few students. A little more time has to pass before I have my full impressions.

I have to make sure to focus on my studies, and I absolutely intend to, but I couldn't make my first trip to the library without rushing to complete this letter first, which I've been anxious to do since yesterday. I just couldn't wait to tell you in detail what happened.

I miss you already Bash. I wish I had told you the news in person, in our kitchen, where you would mockingly dance and point at my face calling me a fool. Or perhaps at the orchard, where you'd surely sacrifice a few apples to throw at my head as punishment for my foolishness.

Say Hi to Miss Hazel and give Delly a million kisses from me. We'll see each other in no time, don't worry. How are things with Elijah? I expect to hear good news.

I haven't felt this happy in a long time, Bash.

Your family,

Gilbert.

P.s: Don't go the Cuthberts just yet. I am sending them a letter to ask for their blessing to officially begin my courtship with Anne. I am a little embarrassed, but so very excited for our families to be closer than ever.

* * *

Bash's exclamations went on. "Ha ha ha ha! Oh my God! Good job, Diana! Yes! Oh my Lord!"

Then they became quieter until they died down. By the end of letter Bash was properly choked up. He smiled as he put the letter back in its envelope and let out a joyful sigh. After a two second pause, he turned to Delly and hurled to give her Uncle Gilby's million kisses.

"That's from Uncle Gilbert! And that's from me!"

"Ah Delly! You are not going to believe this!" Bash tells his baby girl as he picks her up, "Gilbert and Anne are finally together. Together, together. But shhhh, don't go around spreading the news just yet. Uncle Gilbert says we have to play it cool first." he says as the two step out of the kitchen.

"Ah, good times, good times!" is heard from the hallway.

Gilbert's happiness, as evidenced in his letter, imparts a blessing on the Blythe-Lacroix household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head this is nothing but canon. For the letter Gilbert writes to the Cuthberts (and more) see Chapter 2.


	2. Matthew and Marilla Have Letters to Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Marilla receive letters from both Anne and Gilbert, to whom they waste no time writing back.

Marilla was in the kitchen preparing a batch of her plum puffs for the next council meeting when Matthew walked in to sit down, visibly low. 

"You're tired. Here, have some water." Marilla's sisterly instinct eagerly at play.

"Not so much tired, just...a little gloomy." 

"Well I can take a good guess as to why you're gloomy, but please Matthew, we can't sit around moping forever. We have to be strong. I miss Anne as much as you do, but we have chores, a farm to tend to."

"And we're doing all of that. Doesn't mean we can't still miss her." Matthew responded in a slightly raised tone of voice, much unlike him, but very fitting for when it came to Anne.

Marilla decided to a break and sat down next to Matthew. She took his hand in hers. 

"Anne would be very sad if she knew just how much we're agonizing over her not being here." She made a little pause to come up with some encouraging words, then continued, "Look, when some time passes, we'll be coping a little better, and guess what, by then it will be time for Anne to visit! And how extraordinarily joyful will it be, when she does?"

Matthew nodded while containing his sadness, and squeezed Marilla's hand in agreement. As he gathered himself to return to work, Jerry walked in with the mail. 

"There's a letter from Anne! A-a-nd one from Gilbert Blythe!"

"What, already a letter from Anne?" cried out Marilla.

"And one from Gilbert Blythe? wonders Matthew, turning to his sister, both aware of what the contents could be.

"Here," Jerry handed both letters to Marilla.

"Well, let's open Anne's first, shall we?" 

"Dear Matthew and Marilla, 

My first few days at Queens have been nothing short of an absolute dream. Classes are just as challenging as I had hoped they'd be, and while it's still quite early to tell I think I have finally found a place where my hotheaded passion would not be unwelcome. 

There are strict rules to follow in the boarding house, and as I intend to get on our matron's very best side, I will make sure to follow them to a tee. 

Since it's only my first week and the workload isn't that heavy I've decided to come visit Green Gables this weekend. I already miss you all terribly. Even Jerry. You may let him know that I miss him. 

I can't wait to come see you and tell you more in person. You can be sure I will talk your ear off, so sorry in advance about that. 

I need to let you know that a letter from Gilbert might be arriving. Don't be alarmed, but he and I may be looking at a romance after all. I'll tell you more when I'm there.

I love you so much, 

Your daughter,

Anne.

The three fell silent.

Surprisingly, Matthew was first to make a comment. "That was...packed!" he said, smiling.

"She's coming to visit! And so soon!" adds Marilla, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Matthew I think you have no more reason to feel gloomy now!"

"That explains this letter from Gilbert!" said Jerry, who was indeed very happy to hear Anne missed him, as he missed her.

"Jerry, could you give us some privacy, please?"

"O-of course."

Jerry left, smiling, no doubts in his mind that Anne and Gilbert were at last together, as himself he'd been a witness to many a long unbroken glance or tension-filled exchange.

"Well, this is it Matthew. Would you like to...?"

"No, no, you go ahead."

"Alright."

'Dear Cuthberts, 

I would like to start by thanking you for your continued help and endearing presence in my life for the past few years. Surely you must know that I have come to love you both as a family. 

I would rather prefer to address you as Matthew and Marilla, because before anything else, you are family.

So, dear Matthew and Marilla, it is with great anxiety, yet so much excitement, that I respectfully ask you for your blessing in officially beginning my courtship with Anne. The truth is I have been in love with your daughter for a long time, and intend to continue to love her with all my heart for as long as I live. 

I promise you I will do everything in my power to ensure her happiness and always offer her my unwavering support, whatever her endeavors may be. 

Please view me as an extension of the same love and support you've provided for her for years and continue to provide. If there is anything I know, it's that Anne loves you both so dearly.

Wishing you all the best, 

Gilbert Blythe. 

"Well Matthew," turned Marilla to her brother, a delighted smirk visible on her face, "what do you say? Does Gilbert have our blessing?" 

Matthew was staring pensively into the distance. 

"I have to admit I was hoping this day would come later rather than sooner, but," his expression changing to an approving smile, "if there's a young man I would deem good enough for our Anne, it's Gilbert Blythe."

Heavily impressed by the letter they just read, the siblings gave each other endearing smiles and approving nods.

"Let's write to him immediately then, shall we? Anne will be so happy!"

Marilla wasted no time in composing their letter to Gilbert.

"Dear Gilbert, It is with immense joy and utmost pleasure-" 

"Easy there," Matthew cut her off. 

"Oh fine!" 

"'Dear Gilbert, it is with the great joy,' just great joy", she said turning to give Matthew a funny look, "'that we,' I'll simply write we, 'give you and Anne our blessing to officially begin your courtship. We know you are the finest of young men and we wouldn't rely on anyone else to make our Anne as happy as we know you will.' That's good isn't it?" Matthew nodded in approval.

'You are, and have always been part of our family. We wish you the best of luck in Toronto and have no doubts you will become a wonderful doctor who will go on to save many lives! We are proud of you! Your family, Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert.'

"Shall I fetch Jerry to go send it right away?" Marilla's impatience reared its head. 

"Let's write back to Anne as well." Matthew reminded her. 

"Oh, yes! Of course! Oh, she'll be so happy!" said Marilla placing another blank sheet of paper in front of her.

"Dear Anne, we are so happy to tell you we just received Gilbert's letter, and we have already written him a letter giving you our blessing to begin your courtship. We are so happy that your love is so dearly requited and tremendously overjoyed to hear you'll come to visit us so soon. We can barely contain our excitement, your dear parents, Matthew and Marilla."

"I'll go fetch Jerry, now." Matthew declared, putting his hand on his older sister's shoulder as he left, a gesture symbolizing his full awareness of the real reason Marilla was so greatly excited for Anne and Gilbert's budding romance.

"I'll get back to the plum puffs. I have good reason to treat everyone to some now."

* * *

A little later that day, Marilla decided to pay Bash a purposeful visit. 

"Miss Marilla, hello. Welcome!" Bash was dedicated to keeping his cool, although he had an urge to embrace Marilla while shouting 'We're family!'.

"Thank you Bash. Where's my Delly?

"Over in the kitchen."

The two made their way to Delly, ever the object of everyone's attention. 

"I can't stay for long. I have to attend a council meeting." announced Marilla while taking baby Delphine in her arms, "I came to bring you some plum puffs."

"Oh, thank you so much, miss Marilla. I haven't had any in what, three weeks? My body, simply needs some." Bash's enthusiasm at Marilla's offering was nothing short of childlike.

"Well, as you might suspect, I bring them for a special occasion this time." said Marilla, smiling.

Bash gave Marilla a look of hope, his mouth already stuffed with a plum puff. 

"You already know I suppose, that Gilbert and Anne...have begun a romance."

Bash nodded frantically, a little bit of cream on his lip. 

"We just wrote Gilbert a letter giving him our blessing to officially court Anne."

Bash started laughing, as he made his way over to Marilla, trapping her in a mighty hug.

"Miss Marilla, that makes me so happy! Our families now closer than ever!" 

Marilla was surprised yet delighted at Bash's forward display of affection.

"Indeed! Why don't you and your mother join us for dinner at Green Gables tonight. And little Delphine of course."

"Absolutely ma'am, we'll be there!"

"Wonderful! We sit down at six. See you tonight!"

"Goodbye, Miss Marilla!" shouted an exhilarated Bash, as he began downing plum puffs at an alarming rate.

"I told you Delly, good times!"

Immediately the smile on Bash's face faded, as he brought to mind the memory of his dear Mary, who would have been most thrilled at all the recent developments. 

"This would have made your mother so happy, Delly. What do you say you and I go let her know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not looking to write any conflict for these characters. I just need everyone to be happy and excited for what's happening, and to be celebrating together.


End file.
